Awkward is my specialty
by mandahh
Summary: AU : In which Naruto tries to prove his theory correct: Uchiha Sasuke was indeed the king of party-poopers and Haruno Sakura just watched on amusedly.


**Awkward is my specialty**

_In which Naruto tries to prove his theory correct: Uchiha Sasuke was indeed the king of party-poopers and Haruno Sakura just watched on amusedly._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes : <strong>My project is still on-going although I'm re-doing the whole plot yet again. It's actually more frustrating than I thought trying to fix upon one idea…..hence why I have more one-shots than anything else completed. I am actually working on chapter eight _eighteen vs. twenty-nine_ whilst I did this one-shot. It's so hard once you're gone for three years to find inspiration but alas, out of my boredom, it kicks back in as my non existent imagination resurfaces… about time too! Anyway I present to you, another one-shot I thought of whilst painting my nails (no seriously, I did)

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto had lived twenty six years of his life basked in the light of what exactly was it again, oh, <em>brazen-ness.<em> Being orphaned at a young age and brought up by his only existing relative (_a perverted man who was famous throughout the world as an erotic novelist_) had certainly exposed him to many things since he was first brought into a uni-sex bathing house by _Jiraiya-jichan_, as he fondly calls him. Therefore, as an adult now, it is only natural for him to be just like how he was raised, brazen as many of his own friends and colleagues liked to call him.

It was only natural therefore, that he attracted many different, fascinating people to his personality. For example, Inuzuka Kiba, a man who had a weird fascination with dogs that he himself lived his life in the similar manner as a dog. Only, he wasn't a dog and the only thing that made people think he _should be _one is the ghastly odour that oozes out of him everytime someone comes within three feet of him.

Yes, Naruto had all sorts of friends but the one person who he himself never thought he would befriend was the young man currently sitting next to him at the bar of the exclusive _sharingan bar,_ owned by the same man.

Uchiha Sasuke was an elitist who prided himself over his family, his name and the trademark smirk that sent hearts swooning at every corner wherever a female may be within a few feets' distance to the said man.

The two men were currently sitting by the bar, Sasuke sipping on raw vodka (_because he was an Uchiha and heck, this alcohol was not even considered alcohol for him)_. Naruto, on the other hand had his back pressed against the island of the bar as he surveyed the slowly increasing number of people entering the club.

Blue eyes twinkling with what could only be mischief, he scanned for something, _someone_ to be exact. The two had agreed to attend the night's party in honour of the Uchiha's eldest brothers' engagement to Yamanaka Ino, an heiress to an ancient but well respected fashion company. The said celebrants were currently greeting and chatting with guests by the lounge at the other side of the room. Naruto focused his gaze towards their direction as he made out familiar faces.

The Hyuugas, Inuzukas (Kiba this time formally dressed for the occasion, although Naruto suspected, still stank of _dog shit_) and other high society names were all seated in the exclusive v.i.p lounge, mingling with each other. Amongst them though, was a blur of pink that blended in with the platinum blonde locks of Ino as the unidentified woman and the soon to be Uchiha whisper like school girls, giggling in between. A smirk found its way on Naruto's tanned face.

Nudging the silent and brooding young man next to him he whispered, "Hey, look at the _hot chick_ with pink hair talking to your sister-in-law!"

Sasuke cast a glance in the general direction of Naruto's pointed finger and gave a half shrug, obviously not given a rat's ass about all the fuss that the blonde was making about the young woman.

"_so?"_

"_SO?_ Hey teme, if your oh so perfect eye-sight can't tell, that's one mighty find chick sitting right across from where we are, and judging from how she's _clinging_ to Ino's side, she's probably single _and_ ready to _mingle"_ Naruto raises his eyebrows suggestively at his last words.

Sasuke snorted and proceeded to drink his vodka, indifferent to what Naruto was saying.

Seeing his friends' reaction, Naruto desperately tried not to bang Sasuke's head against the table as he growled out in frustration.

"Well, whatever, if you're going to be all anti-social on me again, then _I'll_ go to her first. I _was_ being nice enough to let you take the first bait but whatever, you dick"

And with that, naruto proceeded to jump off his bar stool and make his way to the lounge where the target, a pink-haired young woman was oblivious to what was going to happen.

Sasuke could only smirk at the blondes' bold actions. But what else could he say? Uzumaki Naruto, although an adult nearing his thirties now was still the same person he was back then. _Brazen,_ Sasuke thought drily.

Diverting his gaze to the young woman who was still so oblivious to the attention she caused, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Fuck, Naruto was such a _dumb-ass_ at times.

However, trying to change the blonde's mind was not going to happen. So Sasuke could only do one thing : let the blonde take the first bite and watch as he fails miserably in doing so.

Satisfied with his choice, Sasuke watched tentatively, eyes never straying away from the scene about the unfold in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Hey pretty lady!"<p>

Haruno Sakura blinked her large, bottle-green eyes as she slowly lifted them up to see a bright, _orange_ blob in her vision.

"Naruto you _idiot!_ I strictly told you that this was _still _a _black-tie_ event even at the after-party!" Ino's shrill voice rang clearly in the private lounge.

The orange blob only laughed boisterously and proceeded to plop (_squish_) himself in between Sakura and Ino.

Sakura couldn't decide what to make of this blonde idiot.

One, he was so damn _bright_ that her eyes hurt too look at him even in the dimmed lighting of the v.i.p section of the club.

Two, his voice reminded her of the men in the markets who yelled at the top of the lungs boasting about how ripe and _delicious_ their own produce were.

And lastly, his bold and shameless actions irritated her to no end. She knew Ino better than to have the future Uchiha mistress be associated with such an _idiot._

"Hey you, pretty lady, what's your name?" inquired the blonde orange blob who was currently half sitting on her _own_ lap and half of Ino's as he tried to make small talk with her.

Being ever so polite and well-mannered like how she was raised, Sakura delicately lifted her unblemished hand to the blonde man who grinned wider at her gesture.

"Haruno Sakura"

Gripping her hand in his large, tanned hand the blonde squeezed (_pulverized)_ it before releasing it and replying,

"Uzumaki Naruto, the one and only babe!"

His voice really _was _ irritating. However, the name flashed some recognition and it registered in her head.

"You mean….."she began curiously, "_The_ Uzumaki Naruto, the one who's about to inherit the whole of the echi-echi company?"

Flashing a blinding smile, Naruto nodded his head happily.

"Yep! Jiraiya-jichan is my only relative and he taught me _everything_ that I needed to know in order to keep the business running when he retires next month!"

_I'm sure he did, inheriting a porn company is hardly a respectable business to be proud of,_ Sakura thought .

"ANYWAY, what do you do Sakura-chan? I've never seen _you_ before, and Ino never mentioned you before"

Sakura smiled forcibly. He was just so…_irritating_.

"Well, Ino and I go back to elementary school. We kept in contact during the years but it's quite understandable why she nor any of our friends mention me. Considering I'm never around even though we live in the same apartment block"

Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Wha-?"

"Basically", Sakura cuts in, "My profession as a surgeon requires me to always be at the hospital, thus the reason why I'm _ never_ at the fabulous parties or events that you guys can freely attend"

"_Oh….._ then why are you here tonight?"

Sakura grinned. "Because it's Ino's special moment tonight. As much as I'd prefer saving lives, Ino would end mine if I didn't attend"

At that comment, Ino smirked. "I see yous two are getting along quite well. Excuse me as I found my dear _Itachi-kun"_ and with that, the hostess of the night vanished in a flash of purple silks and gold jewellery.

Sakuta found herself cursing her _best friend_ before she returned her previous attention to the blonde.

"So…..how do you know Ino?"

* * *

><p>Forty minutes have passed since their initial meeting and Naruto is rather proud of himself. Not only have he and Sakura-chan spoken the whole time, but he has the feeling that <em>Sasuke<em> was watching on intently at the pair.

To make sure of his prediction, he glanced at the dark haired man still sitting by the bar, vodka left untouched. The dark coal eyes were currently focused on he and his lady friend and Naruto's ego just got bigger.

Heh, even Sasuke was _jealous_ of his ability to chat up with women.

Turning his head back to Sakura, he saw that she, too, was staring at the man, with (_was that a mischievous)_ look on her face. Seeing this as a sign to further gloat about his victory, Naruto threw his arm around the pink haired woman who visibly stiffened at his bold action before he motioned for the dark haired man to come and join them.

* * *

><p>Seeing Naruto carelessly embraced the woman sideways made Sasuke smirk even more. So he was trying to toy with him? Possibly get him <em>jealous?<em> Well two can play at that game.

As he nods his head in reply, he slowly strides to the pair on the lounge, the pink haired woman's eyes showing a glint of amusement in them as she accepts Naruto's bold act and further presses herself against him.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I'm so good at winning the chicks,<em> Naruto thinks to himself as Sasuke is currently standing in front of the couple.

"Hey Sasuke, meet Haruno Sakura, one of Ino's best friends" Naruto says in a confident, smug tone.

Sasuke scoffs at Naruto's tone of voice and extends his arm out, his pale hand waiting for hers to accept it.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi's younger brother" he drawls out lazily as the woman beside Naruto eyes his hand wearily before meeting him eye-to-eye, imitating the same tone he has used on her.

"Haruno Sakura, Ino's best friend, as Naruto-_kun_ has so bluntly put it" she reponds and the corners of her eyes crinkle in amusement at his narrowing eyes.

"Aah, and what brings you out of your _office_ tonight?"

Naruto, surprised by the question inquires, "WHA-"

Sakura retracts her hand back delicately as she focuses her gaze on the smirking young man. Replicating the same smirk, she replies back lazily, "Ino's childish death threats, you know how it goes when she's determined to be the centre of attention"

"Hn, I know"

Sakura smiled softly at his reply and her eyes soften as she motions for Sasuke to sit on the couch opposite theirs, to which he complies and sits as gracefully as an Uchiha would in a public setting.

Naruto could only stare at the scene unfolding in front of him. He had been so confident that he could get the chick's number and offer her a ride home, possibly even a _kiss_ goodnight but he made the mistake of letting his ego get to his head. She was now obviously _taken in_ by the Uchiha's charm and now not only were they making small chat (weird, considering Sasuke would normally just walk away after some greetings), but the pair had probably forgotten about the blonde man sitting right next to her.

As if she could sense Naruto's annoyed aura, Sakura flashed a winning smile at him .

"Sorry, I didn't forget you were there in case you were thinking. So, Mr. Uzumaki, I take it that you and Uchiha Sasuke here are good friends, I assume?"

Relieved to finally join in on the conversation again Naruto beamed.

"_Best friends_, believe it or not! Just like you and Ino but obviously, we're not going to giggle and whisper in each other's ears. Our fists do more of the talking" And to prove his point he flexes his right arm, trying to impress Sakura.

Sasuke scoffed at his statement.

"Idiot, we haven't fought since childhood. Stop making up excuses"

Naruto glared at his remark.

"_Bastard._ Shut up! Sakura-chan pay no attention to him, he's just an irritated sissy tonight cause Itachi's getting married first and he's still single and _will_ remain single for the rest of his life"

"Don't pay attention to him, he has never had a girlfriend before"

"HEY YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Hn. Make me"

And as the two fought childishly, Sakura can only shake her head and smile in amusement as now it was _she_ who was the forgotten one.

_Interesting,_ she thought. _Now I understand why I never met Naruto, let alone heard of him._

* * *

><p>Their bickering lasted nearly half an hour before they heard a chuckle resounding from the pinkette beside Naruto.<p>

"I see, so _this_ is how you two communicate?" she asked amusedly.

Naruto threw his hands up in the air as he tried to rid of her impression of the pair of men before her.

"No Sakura-chan! It was just a silly argument! I swear, we're usually better than this!"

"Oh? I see….well, I best be off. I have an early shift tomorrow. I still need to bid Ino and our friend goodbye" And with that, Sakura left briskly, a clutch tucked comfortably underneath her arm-pit.

"Oooh, hehe, bye Sakura-chan! It was nice meeting you!" Naruto waved back to her before he gave a death glare to Sasuke, who stared after the woman.

"_Bastard,_ today proves two theories: One, you're a bastard and two, you are the _king_ of _party-poopers_! You have just ruined my chance at asking her out on a date and I don't even have her number!" Naruto moaned despairingly.

His complaints were unheard of though, as Sasuke left in the direction of the pink haired woman making her way out of the club.

* * *

><p><em>1…2…..3<em>

"Sakura!"

Sakura smirked at the sound of the baritone voice she knew all too well. Turning around to face the owner of the voice, she feigned an innocent expression as he glowered at her.

"Yes, Sasuke-san?"

He narrowed his eyes at her formalities. "Sasuke-_san?_ You've got to be kidding me"

Sakura only laughed, no chortled at his response, gripping onto the sleeve of his jacket to stop herself from toppling over in laughter.

"Okay, _sorry,_ Sasuke-kun. It was just so amusing that your best friend Naruto, the _idiot_ you referred to was hitting on me and you _didn't do anything about it"_ she replied back.

Sasuke smirked as his right arm snaked around her waist, securing it possessively to his body and she sighed and leaned into his chest.

"Hn. It was interesting" He replied as he pressed his face against the top of head, breathing in her all too familiar smell of strawberries and champagne ( She had a habit of drinking, something she inherited off her _shishou*)_.

He could feel her smile into his chest.

"Ah, it certainly was. Say, what is he going to do tomorrow?" she questions curiously as she locks eyes with his dark orbs.

"Chuck a tantrum, no doubt" he muttered and she can only grin at this as the proximity between their faces close and his lips mesh with hers.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Uzumaki Naruto was impatient as ever as he sat on the special reserved table for the bride and groom's closest friends. Ever since last night he had been dying to see Sakura-chan again. Although she claimed she had work on the <em>day of the wedding<em>, even Naruto knew it was a blatant lie. _No-one_ could ever escape Ino's wrath if they missed her wedding, being held at the most luxurious resort in the city.

And so, he waited.

Damn, even the bastard wasn't here yet and Naruto was left fidgeting waiting for the two people he longed to see.

At the sound of a light angelic voice laughing prettily, Naruto lifted his gaze from the set menu for the wedding and what he saw nearly made his eyes pop out.

There, Sakura was, a vision in purple in her bridesmaid dress. But what _really_ disturbed Naruto was that she was holding onto _Sasuke's_ arm, giggling at something he whispered into her ear. The pair were dressed in matching outfits. Sakura, in the standard bridesmaid dress with Sasuke in a black tuxedo with a single hydracinth securely pinned into the breastpocket.

_What the fuck?_

As they made their way towards him, Naruto could only _stare._

"How? Wha- when…WHAT THE HELL?"

At his outburst, Sakura could only giggle as Sasuke smirked cockily.

"Oh, dobe, I forgot to mention. Haruno Sakura is my partner for the wedding . She's the bridesmaid and I'm the best man obviously"

Hope swelled in Naruto's chest. "Oh….so you're just ac-" but he was cut off before he could finish his sentence as his eyes focused on a single, sparking white gold band with a simple pink diamond set into the centre on Sakura's left hand. It gleamed innocently back at him and his eyebrows furrowed.

Noticing what he was staring at, Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, seems we should stop torturing him already" she said softly to her partner.

Turning to face Naruto properly, she gives him a bright smile before properly introducing herself.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura, and yes I am a surgeon but also, the wife of this ice-cube here"

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"B-b-but why didn't he ever talk about you, and you still introduce yourself as Haruno!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke scoffed at his response.

"Idiot, why should I?"

Sakura smacks Sasuke's arms disapprovingly at his rude reply.

"Well, since _you're_ his best friend, you should understand that Sasuke has a complex (_she earns a glare for this)_ and since I'm barely around a lot, I guess he just didn't find reason to speak of me. However, yes I _am_ his wife, two months along the way of giving him a little brat (_she pats her slightly protruding belly, which honestly was still flat)_ and I don't like to refer myself to an Uchiha because I just don't want to!" And with that she grinned at the blonde man.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reaction before taking his wife's hand and leading her to the bridal room where Ino was currently inside no doubt gossiping.

"Dobe, I have to take her to the bridal room, then find Itachi" And with no more than a bye, the pair left a dumbfounded Naruto.

…_..Seriously, Sasuke was a bastard, a party-pooper AND a woman-stealer!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin. <strong>  
><em>


End file.
